


That is What We Are Celebrating Right?

by Aurum_Fidei



Series: Jamko [4]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Fidei/pseuds/Aurum_Fidei
Summary: Why is there a triple chocolate cake in the fridge for Sunday dinner? What exactly are the Reagans celebrating?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys I know this has been long awaited but I didn’t want to put something up until the perfect idea came to me because you all deserve the best! Anyways here is installment number 4 of my Jamko series (makes better sense if you read 1 2 and 3)! A beautiful oneshot for you beautiful people to close out 2016 with!

Eddie could not believe it. She had kept her promotion a secret from all the Reagans minus Frank for the entire week and now she was going to be the person to make a huge announcement at Sunday dinner. She was simply buzzing with excitement.  
Dinner had started simply enough. Nicki had lead the family in grace and the food was soon being passed around. Once the wine and water was poured Eddie found the courage deep inside herself to stand and hit the side of her glass lightly with her fork.  
“I just wanted to make a quick announcement before we started eating. Frank you of course already know but I wanted everyone else to find out at the same time. I got promoted to detective and will be working in the Special Victims Unit come next month.” Eddie sat back down and enjoyed the silence that she produced.  
“So is that what the triple chocolate cake is for?” Nicki asked surprising Eddie. Jamie groaned at her side.  
“What triple chocolate cake?” Eddie asked choosing to ignore her boyfriends groaning.  
“The one in the fridge. I assumed we must be celebrating something. Now I can assume that Grandpa got it to celebrate your promotion?” Nicki said looking at her Grandfather “That is what we are celebrating right?”  
“Well, Nicki, I am not sure. I didn’t get the cake.” Frank said leaning back in his chair an amused look on his face “Although I am glad we get to celebrate Eddie’s promotion. She deserved it and she is going to do great thing with SVU”  
“Wait, if Grandpa didn’t bring the cake and Aunt Eddie didn’t know about the cake, and we only get special desserts like that when we are celebrating something and no one else knew about Aunt Eddie’s promotion… What is the cake for??” Jack said confusion was written all across his face.  
Erin saw her younger brother squirming in his seat and decided that she best save the dinner now “How about we eat and then we can let whomever brought the cake tell us what we are celebrating?”  
“Great idea, Erin. Besides my pasta is getting cold and my pasta doesn’t taste nearly as good cold.” Linda agreed with her sister-in-law as she dug into her meal.  
The family ate in silence for most of the meal only keeping up light conversation in between bites. With dinner gone and small talk done it was time for dessert and time for Jamie to face the music. Slowly Jamie stood and walked to get the dessert he knew was his girlfriend’s favorite. He set the cake in front of her and anything could be said to break his nerve Jamie got down on one knee in front of her to more than one shocked gasp.  
“Well I was wrong when I thought that I was the only one who had something up my sleeve to make this Sunday worth celebrating. You are an amazing cop Eddie and deserve your promotion but I am going to steal your limelight for a second because I have waited since the day you were cleared for desk duty to do this so here goes nothing. Eddie you are so absolutely amazing, you are my partner and the love of my life and you drive me absolutely bonkers. But I wouldn’t have it any other way because you, Edit Marie Janko, are my soulmate and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife and marrying me?” Jamie said as he held up the ring he had had reset specifically for her.  
All the Reagan’s waited eagerly as Eddie took in the sight before her with a shaky breath. A silent tear rolled down her cheek before she silently cupped Jamie’s cheek and kissed him fiercely.  
“Is that a yes?” Jamie asked when she finally broke off for air.  
“Of course that’s a yes, silly.” Eddie playfully slapped him on the chest “Are you going to put the ring on me or what?”  
“Of course” And with that Jamie carefully slipped the ring onto her left hand as he stood up and then it was his turn to take her face into his hands and kiss her passionately. It was only when they heard the cheers from their dinner companions that they remembered exactly where they were.  
The entire family had stood up to surround the couple and give them congratulatory hugs and kisses.  
“So now that we know ALL that we are celebrating… can we eat the cake?” Sean asked hesitating slightly as he looked at his Aunt and Uncle whilst hugging them both at the same time.  
“Sure Sean. We can cut it up now.” Eddie laughed. Her night had ended up being even better than she could have hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know not super long but the next part is going to be a multi-chapter and will cover wedding planning and the Jamko wedding!! Yay! Please review!


End file.
